Romance in Paris
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: Andrea has been promoted to 1st assistant...and while in Paris romance blooms....Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

She had heard all the names they came up for her. Ice Queen was the one that they were currently using. She expected it and it no longer bothered her. She was Miranda Priestly and she was the best. To be the best she had to endure all the comments. So if she was all that she thought herself to be why was she sitting in her hotel room with the tears rolling down her high cheekbones for the second time this week.

The first time was understandable as she cried over the loss of another marriage but it was also the cause of this tear fest. She married because it was expected but in the back of her mind she knew that she was a lesbian and the minute she saw Andrea walk into her office the day after her makeover all her feeling came to a head.

So here she was sitting in front of her French doors in her hotel room, well suite, watching Paris in the rain. It was although the weather matched her mood. She was crying because she finally fell in love and what she wanted she could never achieve. And at that moment she heard the key slide into the lock as the object of her affection walked into the room. She didn't even bother to hide her tears.

Andrea Sachs walked into the room as she tried to make her three inch heels sound softer on the marble entrance way. When she took this job she was using Miranda as much as Miranda was using her. True this job wrecked her relationship with Nate but for some reason that didn't upset her that much. It could do with the fact that Andrea had a crush on her boss. So when Emily started slipping on the job, Andrea stepped in and within a week she had taken Emily's job.

Now here she was in Paris with Miranda and she couldn't be happier. True Miranda was working her to the bone but she also got to spend the whole day with her. And they actually began to talk, and although Andrea wouldn't call them friends she would say that she was no longer on Miranda's "I only barely tolerate you" list.

With a smile on her face and a twinkle in her brown eyes she dropped her bags and walked into the living room to give Miranda the smaller bag. It was when she entered the living room that she noticed that Miranda was sitting in front of the French doors just staring outside and she was crying. Seeing this made Andrea's heart break in two. She wanted to comfort this woman and wanted to take her into her arms and make her happy again.

"Miranda?" She asked as she slowly approached her. Upon hearing her name, Miranda's head turned and she looked at the girl in her doorway. She looked so concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Miranda didn't trust her voice so she merely nodded and stood to walk into the bedroom. She made a backwards gesture with her hand to dismiss Andrea. However Andrea didn't listen and crossed the room in two seconds and took Miranda into her arms.

Miranda was stunned for a second but then she began to relax under the soothing words that were being whispered into her ear and the circles that were being drawn on her back by a comforting hand. She put her hands on the girl's waist and snuggled deeply into her neck. Andrea stood still while Miranda snuggled into her body. Once she felt that Miranda was done moving she maneuvered them to the love seat and sat them down. She looked down at the beautiful sobbing goddess that she held in her arms. She ran a hand over the silver hair and noted that it was as smooth as it looked and on impulse she kissed the top of her head.

This made Miranda look up and cock her head to on side, eyes questioning. Andrea was about to stand up and apologize when she felt Miranda's soft lips of hers. She responded and let lose a little moan. When Andrea felt Miranda's tongue tease her lips asking for entrance she pulled away.

"What?" Asked Miranda as she sat up and looked at Andrea.

"I would love to continue this right now but you are upset and would hate to be something you regret in the morning. Plus I refuse to be a one night stand. If this," she gestured between them, "is something you want to pursue let's take it slow." She ended this with a quick kiss on Miranda's enticing lips.

Miranda was stunned. Nobody cared about her feelings enough put their pleasure aside to make she that she was ready. This made her want to be with Andrea even more, and she told this to Andrea. Even though she had just heard what Andrea said a small part of her expected the girl to walk out, instead she snuggled down on the couch and pulled Miranda with her as she turned on the TV. and they watched the last half of Sabrina, and during the last kiss Andrea reached down and took Miranda's.

They woke up the next morning in their own beds, after Andrea put Miranda to bed, with a smile and hurried to get ready. Each wanted to look their best for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea rifled through her suitcase and found her black channel suit. She loved this suit and wore in when she knew that she would be running errands with Miranda because she would not bring down Miranda's image. Today she matched it with a red blouse hoping that the color symbolism would not be lost on Miranda. With a smile she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

In the next suite, Miranda had changed clothes three times and was now pacing in front of her bed in a towel. This is stupid she told herself, you are far too old to be acting like this now just pick something and get ready. She decided on black pinstriped pants and a with blouse with a red sweater over it. It was far more casual than she was used to wearing but she hardly ever wore pants and felt like letting her hair down, so to speak, for Andrea. Andrea, she couldn't believe how sweet and caring she had been last night. Miranda knew last night that Andrea had wanted to take things farther from the slight look of desire in her eyes but she put her thoughts aside because she knew that Miranda was not ready.

Andrea was sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the lobby holding Miranda's latte and talking on her cell phone in fluent French. Hmm, Miranda thought, I didn't know she spoke French. But before she could continue that train of thought she saw Andrea stand up and move towards her ending her phone call. Miranda stood still and took her in as she floated across the lobby in a sexy channel suit and red blouse. With a smile she handed Miranda her coffee and preceded to tell her about her schedule for the day.

"Good morning Miranda, okay this morning you have breakfast free but then right after you have a meeting with the people from channel before you go to the pre-party for the show at 11. Then there is lunch with the VIP's after and then your afternoon and early evening is free except for the Diamond party at the Louvre tonight at nine. Your dress arrived and your hair and makeup people will be there at seven." She finished as they reached the car. She opened the door for Miranda and then was about to close it when Miranda said, "would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Sure." Replied Andy as she slid in besides Miranda and glanced to see that the partition was up and grinned. But it was Miranda who made the first move which was to snuggle up to Andrea's side so she was almost on her lap. Andrea wrapped her arms around her goddess and sighed. She was in Pairs, the city of romance with the most beautiful woman in her arms. She couldn't ask for more. But then Miranda sat up and looked deep into Andrea's eyes and said "kiss me." Andrea's smile turned to a sly grin and she swept her lips across Miranda's

"There you go."

"No I meant kiss me." And with that she pulled her head down to meet hers. Andrea quickly took over the kiss and moved her lips against Miranda's as she made Miranda straddle her legs and moved her tongue to explore Miranda's mouth. However when she felt Miranda's hands move into her jacket and caress the underside of her breasts she pulled away. Her eyes were lidded but she knew she had to stop. Especially since they were arriving at their destination.


End file.
